


alleycat

by gh0steses



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, unnamed kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: Trying to look annoyed so she doesn't smile, she bends down to pick the cat up and put it in her jacket. “You must be starving.”





	alleycat

**Author's Note:**

> happy linne  
> this is short baby fic but it's all i have the energy to write  
> throws confetti. my first finished unib fic. yay

A tiny, cream colored kitten puts its paws on Linne's leg with a high pitched  _ myaaaaan _ , giving her a pitiful look and swatting at the groceries in her hand. It can't be more than a few months old. She stares down at it for a moment, confused, and it stares back. Then, trying to look annoyed so she doesn't smile, she bends down to pick the cat up and put it in her jacket. “You must be starving.” 

-

Linne power walks past Hyde, ignoring all questions as to why she's holding her jacket against her body. Gingerly, she sets the kitten and the bag of groceries on the floor in the kitchen. “Stay put.” She takes some fish left over from the night before out of the fridge and puts it on a plate, setting it down in front of the small creature, crouching to watch it eat. It's barely old enough to eat solid food, but happily starts to devour Linne's gift. 

The cat on the floor almost startles Hyde when he comes in to see what Linne is up to. “We were going to have that for dinner tonight!” Thankfully, Wald is gone for now, or else Hyde would get an earful for yelling at Linne. 

“Oh, please. There's enough left for you.” 

“I can't keep that here.” Hyde can admit he kind of wants to and, when his parents get back, a cat would be the least strange thing he happened to pick up. 

“I know you can't. We can let her go after she's done.”

Hyde almost laughs. It almost sounds like Linne is projecting onto the kitten. He can see the resemblance. “It's a she now? Are you sure you're not getting attached?” 

She is. Just a little. How could she not get attached to something so small? “Of course not.”

Vatista peers down the hall, awoken by the commotion. She says nothing, just walks over to join Linne in crouching to pet the purring ball of fur. “Soft…”

Hyde sits on the floor with them with a defeated sigh, watching the kitten continue to put up a valiant effort against the slightly too tough fish. Everyone in the house seems to like the cat, including himself. He's always had a soft spot for cats. “Wald's gonna crush her.”

Linne scoffs. “You haven't seen him around small animals.” Speaking of small animals, she notices that Kuu is watching from the counter next to the stove, curious and probably a little jealous.

“True. I've seen him around you, though.” Linne scowls and gives him a hard look, but he just laughs. He's silent for a moment, mentally going through a list of all the things a cat would need. “I… I  _ guess _ she can stay. For now.”

“For now?” Linne echoes, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. You've gotta clean the litter box, though. Your cat.” 

Linne considers the statement for a second, stopping to watch the cat that’s now looking up at her. “Alright.”


End file.
